Savannah's Journey
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Pepper is going home again, but this time it's kind of different. Before he left he had a neighbor who he was friends with, her name was Savannah James and she was 14. Then he ran away, what happens when he comes home for a visit and sees her again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 'Drizzle'

Summary: Pepper is going home again, but this time it's different. Before he left he had a neighbor who he was friends with, her name was Savannah James and she was 14. Then he ran away, what happens when he comes home and sees her again?

June 29th, 2009(I don't do the future..lol)5pm

Pepper Samson(I made up a last name) Pov

I listened to my boss Wyatt Forster and my friend, also co-worker, Ross McBaine talk about cattle prices. I gently folded the letter my mother had sent me.

She had asked me to come home to visit for a week or two. Mentioning that she _really _wanted me to be there for the Fourth Of July, it was Savannah's birthday. _Savannah..._I felt a sad ache in my chest when I thought her name. _Why would she want me to come back then? _I hadn't seen Savannah since I left, after I ran away her parents had moved her away so I didn't see her any of the times I went back. It had been almost 3 years since I had seen her, I was almost 19 now and she would be 16.

"What do you think Pepper?" I heard the voice of Wyatt's daughter 16 year old daughter, Sam. She must have come into the barn while I was thinking.

"About what?" I asked embarrassed that I had been out of it.

"About having a bonfire sometime this month!" Sam smiled understandingly at me. She often got lost in her thoughts too.

"Oh, um...that'd be nice, I guess. Actually Wyatt, I was going to ask you if I could take off for a couple of days around the Fourth Of July. My mother has been urging me to come home for a week during the summer." I said half embarrassed. How did that come out of my mouth?

"That's fine Pepper, I think we can spare you." Wyatt nodded.

"Thanks Wyatt. I better go call my mother and let her know so we can get everything arranged." I was about to walk to the bunkhouse to use the phone when Sam threw something at me. It turned out to be her cell phone.

"Use that, instead of having to walk back to the bunkhouse." Sam offered. I nodded my thanks and dialed my mother's number.

"Hello?" I heard my mother's voice.

"Hi mom, it's me, Pepper." I looked down as I talked.

"Oh Pepper, you got my letter!" My mom's voice had changed to excited.

"Yeah...Wyatt doesn't mind me coming home for the week you want me to." I said.

"Oh that's great! So when will you be leaving?" My mom asked.

"Um...I can try to get a flight tomorrow?" I said uncertainly, looking at Wyatt for permission. Wyatt nodded, giving me permission.

"That'd be great! I'll get you a room ready!" Get a room ready for me? Where was _my_ room? "Oh well I have to go Pepper, call me later with your flight information!!" My mom sounded nervous as she hung up.

I handed Sam her phone back. "Thanks Sam...Now I better go make flight arrangements." I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the bunkhouse..........

…...........................................................................................................................................................................

Savannah Pov(same time)

I silently rode next to Roger Samson as we were going home. For once, Drizzle, my horse, was just walking along not doing anything. Drizzle usually was so hyper I had a hard time staying on him, but maybe he was tired because we had been out since 5am this morning and it was 5pm now and it was 89degrees.

I felt myself drifting into my thoughts about today. Roger had asked me to ride out with him today because the boys who usually helped him were both sick today, so I rode out with him to check his cows and make sure they were okay. It had taken all day because they had stampeded sometime during the night and we had to round them all up again! Luckily no cows or calves had been missing.

Before we had left this morning Missy, Roger's wife, had mentioned that she had sent Pepper a letter a couple of days ago asking him to come home for this week. Roger had smiled at his wife and asked 'has he responded yet?'.

"No, but he probably only got it today or yesterday." Missy had replied. Then she had smiled at me and I had blushed, I knew she was inviting him home _this_ week because on the 4th, I would be turning 16. Missy insisted that I have a big sweet sixteen birthday 'bash', I had tried to talk her out of it, telling her that all I wanted for my birthday I had already gotten.

Which was Drizzle, when I had come to live with Roger and Missy they had given me Drizzle. Drizzle was an white appaloosa gelding, well he also had black and brown spots on him, black legs, a white mane and a black/white tail(I'll post a picture!). Drizzle was only five years old and technically still in training to be a cow horse, while he had a lot of what Roger called 'cow sense', he would not listen to his rider and was really hyper being ridden out. Maybe that's why we got along Drizzle liked to test his riders skill and I liked challenging horses.

I felt Drizzle tense up a bit as the ranch came into view. Drizzle started to prance a bit and tossed his head, I knew he was just eager to get home to his feed. "Let's go ahead and run 'em to the barn." Roger suggested and I nodded, getting Drizzle to run. He responded eagerly, breaking into a fast run towards the barn.

A few minutes later we pulled up next to the barn, I dismounted from Drizzle and tied him up to one of the posts by the barn so I could untack him. I took his saddle and blanket off, took it the tack room and came back to Drizzle standing there, surprisingly, patient. "Okay Drizz, let's get you cooled down and into your stall so you can have your feed." I patted Drizzle's neck then untied him and turned him towards the fields. I currently rode Drizzle just in a halter with 2 leads since I didn't really want to use a bit on him yet and he hadn't tried to run off with me yet or anything.

…...........................................................................................................................................................................

20 minutes later

I shut the door to Drizzle's stall and leaned against the door, Drizzle was eating his dinner happily. I smiled tiredly as I watched my beautiful horse eat, I could of watched him a lot more but I heard Roger calling for me at the end of the barn. "Come on Savannah, let's head in! Missy has dinner ready!"

I ran to meet him at the barn door and he put his arm around my shoulders, I leaned into him. "You and Drizzle did good today with the cows." Roger complemented.

"Thanks, Drizzle is really coming along good and he is starting to listen to me a lot too." I replied as we walked into the mud room, the room right before the kitchen where we took off all of our barn clothing/shoes. I took off my boots and walked into the kitchen with Roger following me. Missy was at the stove, probably finishing up some cooking, Missy turned around when she heard us and gave us a smile.

"Savannah, why don't you go wash up then come back and set the table?" Missy suggested. I nodded and walked down to the bathroom we all shared. I quickly washed my hands, splashed water on my face and walked out of the bathroom, back to the kitchen.

I grabbed three plates out of the cabinet, grabbed the silverware and glasses and brought them to the table. After I did I sat down with Roger and Missy, who had sat our dinner down on the table and poured water into our cups. It was a simple, but nice dinner it was steak and mashed potatoes.

"So how were the cows today?" Missy asked as she handed me the bowl of potatoes.

"Sometime last night they must of stampeded and Savannah and I had to round 'em up." Roger replied taking a drink of water.

"How was Drizzle?" Missy asked me, looking me over...probably trying to see if I had fallen today.

"He did fine, really, he was having so fun chasing all the cows back he forgot to act up and by the time we were on our way home he was too tired to give me any problems." I told her taking a bite of my potatoes.

"That's good, maybe he's decided he'd rather just deal with the cows then try to give his rider problems." Missy smiled at me.

I laughed softly. "I doubt it. He was just having fun today."

Roger and Missy talked about cows and their prices, what had been happening around town...but I stopped listening to and got lost in my thoughts.

Roger and Missy had taken me in a couple of months ago, just in April. I had been living with my father and step-mother until then....I was pulled back into a memory.

….....(Memory in Italics)

_I woke up to shouts, it was dark outside..I looked at my clock and it said it was 11 pm. I could hear my step-mother Jen, screaming at my father. I winced, knowing what that meant...he was drunk and they were now going to fight. _

_I pulled the covers over my head trying not to listen to them...then suddenly they stopped. I heard my stepmother yelling at him to stay out of my room. Oh God, not now. I begged silently. A minute went by and my door flew open, hitting the wall loudly. I felt a hand pull down my covers and grab my arm, I tried to stay on my feet as I was abruptly pulled out of bed._

_I looked up to see the face of my father, rage was all over his face like it always was when he had been drinking. I knew what was coming before he even moved. _

_Still I cried out when I felt his hand hit my face. "Dad!" I screamed at him as he raised his hand again, I jerked back before he could hit me again and ran to my bathroom, locking the door behind me. I sat against the door, sobbing and holding my right cheek where he had hit it. _

_I took a washcloth and wet it with cold water then held it to my face. My father had been doing this for years, ever since my real mother had died-which had been when I turned 12. "Savannah open this door this instant! Open it now!" I heard my father shouting and I closed my eyes. Go away, I silently begged. _

"_Savannah!" _

"_Savannah!!" _

I started when I heard my name being shouted—and this time not in the memory. It was Roger, he was standing above me with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright? You're crying."

I put a hand up to my face and realized it was wet. I really was crying. I cleared my throat. "Oh, I was remembering a bad memory."

Missy and Roger looked at each other then me with a sympathetic look in their eyes. Missy grabbed my hand. "Was it of what your dad did to you?" Missy asked, I nodded and looked down.

Roger and Missy were always understanding when I got lost in a memory like that. I could talk to them if I wanted but if I didn't want to that was fine too they told me. They were like perfect parents, really they were.

"May I be excused?" I asked, trying not to cry anymore.

"Of course." Roger said and I got up, putting on my boots then headed down to the barn. Drizzle looked up and whinnied to me as I got closer to his stall.

"Happy to see me are ya?" I murmured as I opened his stall door and walked in. I sat down by his hay net as he started eating his hay. "Drizz, what can I do to make these memories stop? I hate them, they're terrible and it's really taking a toll on me."

Drizzle snorted softly and nudged me as if to say 'I have no clue'. "Thanks for the help Drizzle." I said sarcastically then smiled at him, I was slightly feeling better already just being by him.

I stayed in Drizzle's stall a little bit longer than headed up to the house as it started to get dark. Wow I must of stayed out there longer than I thought..I realized.

Missy looked up from her book when I entered the front door with my boots off. "Have a nice time with Drizzle?"

"Yeah, he made me feel way better." I sat down next to her on the couch and then layed my head on her shoulder. Missy put her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you Savannah and I wish I could take all the bad memories away from you." Missy whispered to me.

"I know." I nodded slowly and I knew she would if she could. Missy pulled her arm back and then she clapped one time.

"How about I make us some hot chocolate before it's time to head to bed?" Missy suggested, getting up.

"Sure." I agreed eagerly, Missy's hot chocolate was the best hot chocolate _ever_!

…...........................................................................................................................................................................

20 minutes later

I told Missy and Roger goodnight then headed to my own room. As I closed the door I took a deep breath, my room was really Pepper's old room. I hadn't changed much except for putting in a bookshelf, a computer desk and a few things of mine. I knew it kind of hurt Missy to have to me in Pepper's room but they only had 2 bedrooms in the house. So I hadn't changed it much at all to keep Missy from feeling guilty or hurt not that I had wanted to change it anyways, it was the last thing of Pepper I had, since he was gone now.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt and slipped into my bed. I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier, I knew I was going to fall asleep very soon.

After a few minutes, I was out.

…..........................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Hi readers! Some of you may know me from my other PS stories Ripped Pictures, Juliet's Moon and Jillian's Miracle. I mentioned that I was writing a new story about Pepper and here it is! Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review and tell me if you like it and think I should continue or not :)

I promise the other chapters will be longer! This was just a intro chapter. So I hope you liked it and please review!

BTW my title probably will change!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Savannah's Journey

Chapter 2 'Home'

Disclaimer: Terri Farley owns all PS characters!

A/N:This Chapter is dedicated to Maxy's Momma, who is (I gotta say) is my number one faithful fan, who even though I don't update when I say I'm going to still loves my stories :) and you should thank her for this chapter 'cause she kept asking me when I was gonna update and thanks to her, I am!

Wednesday, June 30th, 2009 2pm

Pepper Pov

I put my duffle bag in the back of Jake's truck. "Thanks again Jake for giving me a ride to the airport."

Jake nodded at me. "It's no problem, Sam and I are going in to town for lunch anyways. Might as well save someone else from making another trip."

A minute later I heard the screen door on the Forster's house and out walked Sam and Grace Forster. Sam went ahead and hopped in the truck, sitting in the middle, next to Jake.

Grace gave me a hug. "Have a safe trip, Pepper."

"Thanks Grace. I'll see you next week." I put my hat on and got in the truck. Grace leaned in through the window with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Pepper, we decided we were going to have the bonfire on the 10th, the Saturday after you get back. But Wyatt, Brynna and I were thinking...why don't you invite your parents here for that weekend? They could see where you work and they could stay in the new bunkhouse and since we're having the bonfire they could meet everyone."

I was stunned. "Uh, wow Grace, I'll ask 'em. But I don't know if they'll be able to get away but if they can I'll definitely make sure they come and I'll call you to tell you what they say."

Grace smiled. "Good. See you in a week Pepper!" And with that, she was gone. I turned to Sam and Jake.

"My parents coming here?" I shook my head at the thought. I doubt they would be able to leave the farm, because who else would take care of the horses and the cows?

"I think it's a great idea." Sam commented as Jake pulled out of the ranch yard.

"Not such a bad idea." Jake agreed. I got the feeling maybe it wasn't all Brynna, Wyatt and Grace's thinking.

"You suggested it!" I accused Sam, half-amused. Sam put her hands up as if she was surrendering.

"I couldn't help it! I mean it's not such a bad idea and that way your parents really could see what a great job you have and a great second family." Sam said. I knew the Forsters counted us cowboys(Me, Dallas and Ross) as family.

"Well than I thank you Sam. You had good intentions but I doubt they'll be able to leave the farm." I said, kind of down about it.

"Maybe they can." Sam was always the positive one.

"Maybe." I allowed, leaning back in my seat. Sam and Jake talked between each other the rest of the way to the airport. "Well I'll see you two next week." I said as I got out of the truck. "Make sure to give Nike a treat for me, Sam."

Sam gave me a smile. "I will. See ya Pepper!"

I grabbed my bag and headed into the airport. In a couple of hours, I would be with my parents.

…...

Savannah Pov(same time)

Today was such an exciting day, Pepper was coming home to visit! Missy had told Roger and I this morning before we headed out to make sure all the cows were okay and where they were supposed to be. Roger has had a smile on his face all day and I gotta admit so have I.

Pepper, according to Missy, had no idea I was living here with Missy and Roger. Well that was going to be a good surprise to him. Then I thought of something.

"Roger, where is Pepper going to sleep?" I asked as I rode next to him.

"Missy said she was going to make him a bed on the pull out couch." Roger said, glancing at a couple of the pregnant cows. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Maybe he should sleep in his room." I suggested. Roger shook his head.

"That's your room, Savannah. It's not his anymore, Missy and I both know that." Roger told me. "He left and you came so we had to make a choice."

I was feeling way guilty now. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't you feel guilty. We love having you here and Pepper was going to move out sooner or later." Roger said, trying to console me.

Before I could respond back, we heard horses coming towards us. We both turned and saw our neighbor, Brad Thomas and his son Junior Thomas(his name was Brad but since he was a "Jr." anyways we all just called him Junior) riding towards us.

I forced a smile because I knew Missy and Roger would want me to be polite to them. "Howdy neighbor!" Brad called out, waving.

Roger called back a hello. "What are you doing out here, Brad?"

Brad frowned. "I was wondering if you'd seen any of my cows last night or today, I'm missing a few females and calves from the herd."

Roger shook his head. "Nope, I haven't seen any with your brand around here. Have you Savannah?"

All three pairs of eyes turned to me. "No, I've only seen our cows. Plus your cows are a totally different breed of cattle, I think I would know if I had saw one." I knew I sounded a bit defensive but Brad thought I couldn't tell beef cow from a dairy cow!

"Oh, well I guess if you see one would you round 'em up for me and bring 'em on home?" Brad asked Roger.

Roger shrugged. "Sure, I would do it even if you hadn't came by and asked."

"I'm having a cook out Friday night, I was hoping you, Missy and Savannah would attend." Brad told Roger.

"I'm sure we can. Pepper might be along too, if that's alright. He's coming home for the week." Roger replied.

Brad smiled. "Well that'd be fine! When's he coming back?"

"Tonight." Roger answered.

"Well I guess I'll see you all on Friday. Thanks again." Brad said and Brad and Junior rode off towards their own ranch.

By the time we finished up on the range, it was about five in the evening. I knew Missy was going to pick Pepper up at four thirty so she wouldn't be home when we got back, it would take her about an half an hour to get there and then another half hour to get back. So she'd be back about five thirty.

Drizzle started prancing and crow hopping. I pulled my reins a bit tighter so he couldn't get his head down and actually buck. "None of that now Drizzle." I warned him.

Roger chuckled. "I guess he decided you got off too easy yesterday and wants to make up for it."

"Guess so." I grumbled, pushing Drizzle on. Roger and I had to get home, cool out the horses and shower. Roger had also told Missy he would grill some steaks and make some baked potatoes for Pepper, secretly without Roger knowing, Missy and I had baked a welcome home cake for Pepper. It was his favorite, double chocolate. Chocolate cake and chocolate icing.

I saw the barn come into view and I grinned at Roger. He seemed to get my hint and we both asked our horses to run and they did. Roger and I cooled out our horses then put them away and fed them.

"I'm going to jump in the shower real quick, Savannah and then you can get in the shower after I'm done. That way I can go ahead and get the steaks on the grill.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and get them out and start getting them ready for you to grill while I'm waiting." I told Roger.

Roger kissed my forehead and then went to shower. I washed my hands at the kitchen sink and then got the steaks out of the fridge, I seasoned them and then dipped them in some sauce. Then I got a big plate from the cabinets and sat the steaks on the plate.

Next I got out 4 potatoes and wrapped them in aluminum foil. By the time I did that and got out things Roger would need for grilling, Roger had came into the kitchen, showered and dressed.

"It's all ready for grilling, Roger." I smiled at him.

"Looks good, Savannah." Roger smiled back at me. "Now go get showered so you're ready when Missy and Pepper get here."

I ran to my room, yanked some jeans and a tank top out of the drawers and went to take my shower.

…...

Pepper Pov—At The Airport

I got off the plane and walked into the small airport. I lifted my duffle bag higher on my shoulder and looked around for my mom, who said she would be here to pick me up.

I scanned the faces around me until I saw one familiar face. After that I spotted her red hair(I had gotten my hair from my mom) and I smiled, then started jogging towards my mom.

"Pepper!" My mom cried out as she hugged me close.

"Hey Mom." I said, hugging her back.

My mom pulled back a minute later and I could see the tears in her eyes. I felt a familiar pang of guilt because I knew my running away had really taken a toll on my mother. "It's good to see you, Mom." I was close to getting choked up.

"I've missed you, baby." My mom kissed my cheek.

"I've missed you too, Mom. And I've missed Dad too."

My mom clasped her hands. "Well let's head back now, Pepper. Your dad is home, grilling up some steaks and I know he's eager to see you again."

I smiled and followed my mom to the truck. It was really good to be home.

…...

Savannah Pov-Back at the house(sorry for the short Pepper POV)

I had butterflies in my stomach. _Ridiculous, _I told myself. _It's just Pepper._

But I was so nervous to see him again, about how he would react to me living with his parents, having his room now. I mean hell, I slept in _his_ bed.

All these thoughts were running through my head while I got dressed. I hoped the light blue jeans and the baby blue tank top I picked out looked alright. _UGH!_ Great, now I was wondering if he would like my outfit. What was wrong with me? It was just Pepper. The guy who was my best friend, like a brother. Why did I care if he liked my outfit?

I brushed my hair and took a deep breath. I opened the bathroom door and walked to the kitchen, I could see Roger standing out on the deck in front of the grill and I looked at the kitchen clock. Five twenty five. Five more minutes and Missy would be home with Pepper.

I grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and four glasses, then brought them outside to the table out on the deck. "Missy called while you were in the shower. Said everything went fine and they should be home in a couple minutes."

"That's nice." I managed to get out as I sat down in a chair. I silently wondered if Pepper looked any different. I mean I hadn't seen him in three years, Missy and Roger had told me Pepper had came back a couple of times but of course I had moved away when that happened.

Did he still have that crazy red hair? Did he still have that goofy, but cute smile? How was it in Nevada, where he worked? Did he have a girlfriend?

I looked up at the sound of tires on the gravel driveway and my heart beat faster. Oh my God. Pepper was here, he was home. And I was about to see him after three long, painful years.

…...

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated for anyone who's actually interested! Maxy's Momma, I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I was :( But it's finally up! I apologize for it being so short but I really wanted to post something and it's about 12am and I have to work in the morning. So I thought I would post this for my readers so they'd have something to read! Tomorrow I'll try to post another chapter of this story or I'll update another story for you guys!

Thanks for reading! Read&Review, Please. :)

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise, Pepper!

Savannah's Journey

Chapter Three "Surprise, Pepper!"

Wednesday, June 30th, Same day as Chapter two. Five thirty PM.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters!

Pepper Pov

I smiled as I got out of the truck, I could smell the grill going. My father's grilled food was the best. I went to grab my duffel bag but mom told me to leave it until later.. Mom lead me towards the deck where I could see my father—and someone else standing beside him.

It was a girl, about 5'4, small body, and blonde hair. _Who_ was she? Mom was looking at me so I turned to her, "Who's that?" I asked in a low voice.

"You'll see in a minute." Mom smiled. "Roger!" Dad turned around at mom's voice and slowly so did the girl, then it hit me. It was Savannah, the girl from my childhood.

"Savannah." I whispered her name. She slowly walked off the deck and I quickly grabbed her in a hug. "I haven't seen you in years!"

She laughed. "I know it's been awhile."

"How have you been?" I asked, holding her at arms length. She flinched but quickly smiled.

"I've been alright." I had the feeling she was lying to me. I'd talk to my parents about it. "Where's your dad and Jen? They couldn't make it?"

She turned away quickly and I worried. What was wrong? I looked to my dad and mom. "Let's sit down and eat Pepper, we have some things to explain to you." Mom said gently.

So I sat with everyone. Dad put steaks on everyone's plates and baked potatoes while Savannah poured us lemonade. After some small talk, my curiosity got the better of me. "So what's going on?"

"Pepper, Savannah is living with us now. There was a...family problem so she's been here with us for awhile now." I looked at my dad in shock. They hadn't told me, what was this 'family problem'?

"Why didn't you tell me? In all the letters you had written and all the phone calls you had never mentioned it." I turned to my mom.

"Pepper, it's complicated." My mom sighed and everyone looked down. They were all hiding something.

"Well uncomplicate it, please." They were hiding something from me, their own son?

"Now Pepper-" Savannah cut my father off.

"No, it's alright Roger. I'll tell him." She sat down her fork and pushed back her chair. "Would you mind taking a little walk Pepper?"

" 'Course not." I got out of my chair and followed Savannah, not seeing my parents worried stares.

…...

Savannah Pov

Pepper was the same but different. He still had his crazy red hair, but he had grown it out. He was taller than the last time I saw him and he had muscles. He was a real cowboy now.

We were walking by the pastures of the horses and some of the cows. "What happened Savannah?" Pepper asked quietly.

"Pepper, when you were here, there were some things you never knew and your parents never knew. My father was an uncontrollable drunk behind closed doors after my mother died." I knew he was probably thinking, no way! "And every time he got drunk, he would come home. Jen and him would have lots of fight..a lot of times he would come into my room-"

Pepper cut me off. "Savannah tell me he did not rape you or sexually abuse you." Pepper's voice was low, dangerous.

"He didn't." I swore to Pepper, which was true. Just hit me all the time.

"Good." Pepper's voice softened.

So I continued. "He would start yelling and screaming at me, then he...he.." I trailed off. God, I realized I was ashamed to tell Pepper. When he knew me, I was the brave, fearless girl who wouldn't let anyone hurt her and then all of a sudden, I'm letting myself be beaten by my father?

"He what?" Pepper gently put his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"He beat me." I whispered softly, trying to hold the tears in. Pepper was silent and then he finally spoke.

"For how long and how much?"

"Three years and every night basically."

"Three years?!" Pepper shouted. I jumped back, flinching. "Oh God, Savannah, I'm sorry. It's just he beat you every night for three straight years and you never told anyone? Did you finally tell someone and you came to live here?"

I shook my head. "It was actually my neighbor's who called it in. On the last night, I was there. It was terrible, worse than any other night."

"Would you tell me?" Pepper gently put his hand's on my shoulders. I nodded.

"It all started out good, Jen and my father had went out together—which was good—but then my father came home alone. He was drunk as ever, he told me how he had told that whore Jen, his words not mine, to stay away from here and never come back. He said it was just him and I now."

"I started asking why he had kicked Jen out. He started to get mad at me and he hit me. Well that night, I was pissed and maybe fueled on because I loved Jen and would miss her, so I punched him in his face. Well he got really mad and beat me as hard as he could and as I struggled to get away, he pulled a pistol out of his pocket." The tears were streaming down my face.

"Oh Savannah, no...he didn't." I just shook my head at Pepper, telling him to be quiet.

"He first smacked me in the face with it then he shot me in the stomach two times, right here." I pulled my tank top up slightly where I still had a scar from it. I gently ran my fingers over it. "I started screaming because of the pain and the blood. I thought I was going to die. But my neighbor's had heard all the noise and called the police. They came at the time he was about to shoot me again."

"They took him away and I was loaded into an ambulance where I fell unconscious, at least that's what they told me. I woke up at couple of days to the faces of Jen, your dad and mom. Jen had called your parents, explained what happened and they agreed to bring me home with them. It was terrible."

Pepper was frighteningly quiet. "Pepper?"

His hand slowly reached out and gently rubbed my scar. I felt like he had shocked me with something but in a good way if that even makes sense. I jumped away from his touch and we looked up at each other shocked. Had he felt it too?

"I'm sorry." Pepper choked out and I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault. Please don't be sorry." I whispered. Pepper pulled me into his arms.

"You were my best friend." Pepper said into my right ear.

"You mean I'm not anymore? You have a new best friend?" I joked quietly.

Pepper chuckled. "You still are. You will always be."

Was it wrong that I felt safe and content here in Pepper's arms? That his words made my heart soar but at the same time, fall?

Pepper was abruptly serious. "I am truly sorry for what you went through."

I nodded. "It was hell, but it made me into a stronger person."

"You're not even sixteen yet and you've been through all of that." Pepper looked sad.

"Don't be upset." I whispered, gently grabbing his hand. "You weren't here to know. You couldn't of stopped it."

Pepper then looked more upset. "You're right, I wasn't here for you! I could of stopped it if I was here! Why did I have to runaway-"

"Pepper, Stop!" I put my hand over his mouth. "People that knew us, didn't even know that he was beating me. You _couldn't _ have done anything. Please don't kick yourself over this, it's over now and I'm with the best family I could ever ask for."

For a minute, we just stared at each other. I could see my reflection in his eyes. We both had changed so much, lots of things had changed us. "Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Anything." Pepper replied.

"Why did you run away?" I asked softly.

Pepper's face fell and I backtracked. "You don't have to tell me. It can wait."

"No, you were brutally honest with me, now it's my turn.." Pepper sighed. "Do you remember the winter before I left? The accident?"

"With Peter..." I remembered. Peter had been one of Pepper's friends until a car accident had killed him three years ago. I remembered it clearly.

"Yeah with Peter." Did I imagine it or was there tears in Pepper's eyes? "I was in that car, well I was driving the night of the accident. We were coming home from the basketball game that we had begged out parents to go to..it was so stupid. It was snowing and the roads were icy but we wanted to go."

"When we left, the conditions were horrible but we both had to get home because we both had responsibilities in the morning. So I started driving home..." Pepper paused. "When we were about 2 miles from home, a deer ran out in the road, stupid me hit the brakes, not thinking and I swerved. Well we hit a patch of ice and started to spin out of control, I couldn't do anything and then we flipped."

"We rolled a couple of times, then the car stopped. I was nearly passed out from the pain, I had a big cut on my head that was bleeding a lot, a broken wrist and my back hurt. I kept trying to look at Peter but I couldn't turn but I could hear him breathing softly beside me, so he was alive. I couldn't move not even to grab my cell phone so I had to just sit there, wait for someone." Pepper shook his head. "It wasn't long before I saw headlights and heard the sirens, a farmer must of saw the car and called it in. They had to cut us out of the car and I hadn't realized it yet but Peter...well he had died while we were laying there.."

"Oh Pepper." I whispered, grabbing his hand. My heart ached for him.

"I remember his mother's face every day. I won't forget that she lost her only son and it was all my fault." Pepper looked down.

"Pepper! It wasn't your fault! It was an _accident_! That's all.." I gently pulled him close to me.

"Yeah but if we had never went, he never would of died." Pepper grimaced.

"Pepper, you both were just young and wanting to go to a game. That was innocent, it wasn't like you knew he was going to die. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. Yes, his mother was hurting, is probably still hurting but you lost your best friend too. You were there, you'll always remember. But you also need to know it wasn't your fault." I whispered, leaning closer to him.

We stayed there for a moment then went back to the house and joined Roger and Missy. The topic of dinner was cattle and horses, like usual. Pepper talked about Riverbend too and I listened eagerly. I've never been out of Idaho so this was fascinating to me.

He talked about his boss, Wyatt, his daughter Sam, wife Brynna, mother Grace, Ross and Dallas. I smiled as he was talking up a storm, I loved hearing about his life in Nevada, we had missed years of each other and finally got to catch up.

Missy and I cleaned up after dinner and I brought out Pepper's cake, which he proceeded to have three pieces of. I helped Missy clean all the dishes and listened to Pepper and Roger bantering in the other room about something.

Later that night, after Missy and Roger had turned in, I was laying in bed flipping through a horse training book when I heard my door creak open. I looked up and saw Pepper hesitating at the door.

"Can I come in?" Pepper whispered.

I smiled and nodded. Pepper came in and closed the door, coming over and sat on the bed. I gently laid the book on my nightstand.

"I missed you." Was the first words out of Pepper's mouth.

"I missed you too." I whispered as he laid down beside me. I bit my lip as he scooted closer.

"I wish I hadn't ran away now." Pepper gently caressed my face. I was frozen, I couldn't move, what was Pepper doing?

"I wish you hadn't either but it seems you're happy at Riverbend." I closed my eyes as he moved his hand down my face and to my shoulders.

"I've thought about you everyday since I left. Hoping you were okay without me." Pepper said honestly.

"I was never okay without you." I answered just as honestly. I could feel the tears behind my eyelids.

"Savannah, I'm so sorry I left." I could feel Pepper's breath on my face. I opened my eyes and he was right in front of me, so close.

"I'm just glad you came back." I breathed. "Your mom was so sad."

Pepper grimaced. "I never liked hurting them."

"I know." I gently grabbed his hand from my shoulder and held it.

"You've grown up so much since I left." Pepper paused. "Well I guess you've really had to."

I nodded. "Being abused does make you grow up fast."

Pepper slowly leaned towards me. "Savannah, look, there's something I want to do, would you mind?"

I shook my head. "Do whatever you want."

Pepper closed the space between us and our lips met. I was surprised by my reaction. I gasped, throwing my arms around him and kissed him eagerly back. I felt like I was on fire where his hands were and on my lips, I could feel the electric from earlier, it was even stronger. Our lips moved in sync as Pepper tangled his hand in my hair, I felt his tongue slip in my mouth and I pulled him closer towards me.

What seemed like only minutes later, Pepper pulled away. We both laid on our backs, breathless from our little make out session. I looked over at him shocked. "Where did that come from?" I finally managed.

"I don't know." Pepper answer sheepishly. "I only meant to kiss you once."

A slow smile formed on his face and I grinned at him. Pepper leaned over and gently kissed me once. I looked up into his blue eyes and I saw an emotion I couldn't make out in them. "That was a really good first kiss." I said.

Pepper's eyes widened. "I was your first kiss?"

I nodded shyly.

"Wow." Pepper smiled and pulled me into his arms. "Do you mind if I hold you?"

"Not at all." I whispered, cuddling closer. And that's how we fell asleep, holding on to one another.

…...

Savannah POV Friday July 2nd Six PM

The last two days Pepper and I have been following each other around, helping Roger with the cattle and spending our free time together. Mostly riding and him giving me tips on Drizzle but the other times, mainly after Roger and Missy were sleeping, Pepper and I were making out in my room, or cuddling in my bed, or up talking.

We were all getting ready for Brad's party now and I decided, well Missy decided, to wear a pretty blue sundress that ended right before my knees. I braided part of my hair and clipped it behind my ear and decided to wear my plain white flip flops.

I left the bedroom and followed the sound of voices to the living room. Missy was wearing a flowery print dress that flowed out like a sundress with her sandals, Roger had on a pair of jeans and a button up grey shirt with his cowboy boots. Pepper had on a plain white t-shirt with jeans and his boots.

Pepper smiled when he saw me. "You look beautiful." Pepper mouthed to me. I blushed.

"You look sexy." I mouthed back and winked at him. Pepper's eyes widened in shock. I stifled a giggle and Missy and Roger noticed my presence.

"Ready Savannah?" Roger asked, I nodded. We all got into Roger's truck to head over to Brad's, when we arrived there was red, white and blue lights everywhere. There were tables of food and drinks, a dance floor and a band playing. A lot of people were here from neighboring ranches and from in town. Brad definitely drew a crowd.

As we stepped out of the truck, Pepper quickly kissed me while his parents weren't paying attention. I blushed so red but smiled up at Pepper as he let me go.

Brad and his wife, Mae, greeted us. "Pepper it's so good to see you!" Mae hugged Pepper tightly. "You too Savannah!"

I hugged Mae quickly and then excused myself to get a drink. I felt someone come up behind me. "You look pretty in that dress, Savannah." I heard Jamie McGraw's voice behind me. Jamie was a senior boy from school who was captain of the football team, the guy that all the girls wanted, except me of course.

I turned around, putting a smile on my face. "Thank you, Jamie." He was dressed in gray slacks and a white dress shirt. Really? Who wears that to a BBQ?

"Having a good summer so far?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, it's been pretty good, just riding and working. Meeting up with old friends." I answered. "How about you?"

"Oh just working and hanging out with friends." Jamie scooted closer to me and I stepped back. Invasion of personal space, I didn't like that.

Just when I was about to make an excuse to leave, Pepper showed up. "Hey baby, didn't know where you went." Pepper put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. My heart beat faster at his endearment. He called me baby!

Jamie took a step back. "Oh Savannah, you didn't mention you had a boyfriend." Jamie seemed uncomfortable.

I smiled at him politely. "Oh well Pepper and I actually just got to see each other again and feelings grew, you know.."

"I'll see you later then." Jamie left. Pepper gently grabbed my hand and led to the dance floor, pulling me into his arms as a slow song started.

I slowly looked up at Pepper. "What was that about Pepper?" I asked, giggling.

"I saw him making you uncomfortable and I can't have him making moves on my girl." Pepper kissed my hair. I stilled, was I his?

"Is that what I am?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Would you like to be?" Pepper answered as we swayed to the music.

I bit my lip. "I think I'd like that very much." I whispered.

"Then you are mine." Pepper smiled at me and my heart soared. I was Pepper's girl, his _girlfriend_! Who knew?

The song ended and I saw Pepper's parents wave us over. Pepper walked with Roger over and I saw them talking to a couple of the ranchers around here. Missy grabbed my arm with a grin. "Is there something going on between you and my son Savannah?"

I blushed. "What could you mean, Missy?"

"Oh dancing, following each other around, Pepper coming into your room every night." I froze at her words. She _knew?!_ Missy smiled at my face. "Oh a mother knows a lot Savannah...light sleeper."

"Pepper asked me to be his girlfriend." I told her, biting my lip.

Missy hugged me with girly squeal. "I knew it."

I shook my head at her. "How did you know?"

"Oh just the way you two have been looking at each other these past few days...it was bound to happen." Missy frowned. "Are you going to be okay when he's goes back?"

I looked down. "Haven't really thought about that, don't want to really." What would I do when he went back to Nevada? Would we be okay, states away from each other?

"It'll all work out honey." Missy patted my shoulder reassuringly. Pepper looked over and grinned at me, I smiled back, just trying to enjoy the moment.

As the night went on, Pepper and I danced some more together. Missy and Mae talked about my party on Sunday which would also be our Fourth Of July party too. We would be having tons of fireworks, I couldn't wait, I loved fireworks.

Finally it was time to leave, I jumped up in the truck and groaned. "Finally, we're going home!"

Everyone chuckled. "Tired, Savannah?" Roger asked with a smile. "Must of been all that dancing you and Pepper were doing." Roger winked and I knew Missy had told him too.

I just blushed and hid my face in Pepper's shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly but I could hear him chuckling.

When we got home, I checked on Drizzle and the other horses and Pepper went with me. "Your parents know we're together." I stated as we walked hand in hand to the barn.

"I know." He kissed my cheek. "I'm glad everyone knows you're mine." Pepper pulled me to a stop and kissed me while holding onto me.

We entered the barn and as we checked the horse, I spoke the question that had bothered me all day. "Pepper, what's gonna happen when you go back?"

It was silent for a moment then Pepper gently pulled me into his arms. "It'll be harder definitely but I'll come visit as much as I can and maybe you can come down before school goes back in. We'll talk every night I promise, I actually have a laptop now, we could Skype." Pepper smiled at me.

"I'm gonna miss you." My voice started to crack at the end. Pepper rubbed my arms.

"I know baby." Pepper kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna miss you too. Like crazy, everyday."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him fiercely. "We'll make it work." I whispered on his lips, a promise.

"We will." Pepper and I just stood there for a moment, holding one another, not wanting to think that in four days, we would be miles apart.

…...

Sunday, July Fourth(Sorry I keep skipping days) Pepper POV

I watched Savannah sleeping as the sun slowly came up. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she looked so innocent sleeping, nothing troubling her. I gently ran my hand over her face and she smiled in her sleep. I couldn't help but smile.

I had three more days with her before I went back to Nevada. I sighed, I didn't want to leave her but my life is in Nevada, I couldn't stay here. I felt myself slowing falling hard for her over the time we had been spending together, I had always liked Savannah, but now it was more than that. Stronger. I loved everything about her.

The calm way she worked with Drizzle, so patient. The way she loved riding out with my dad, the fact she loved this ranch life as much as I did. The way she kissed me with all she had, the way she would smile at me that would drive me crazy, the way she was so honest and open with me when we talked at night, we shared everything together.

She made me happy in a different way than working and having my Riverbend family did. I had already said something to my parents about coming to Nevada next weekend and they said they could, Brad had agreed to watch the ranch for him. I was so excited for them to come there. I knew my parents would be getting up soon and that I should get back to the couch before they found us together. I went to slide out of bed but a hand stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Savannah asked sleepily. I smiled at her.

"My parents will be up soon. Don't want to get caught." I whispered to her.

"Don't go." She pulled my back down and snuggled into my chest.

I hesitated but then gave in. "Alright but if we get caught, I just came in this morning, okay?"

"Okay." She murmured and was back asleep. I got comfortable and decided to get some more sleep before I got up.

…...

Savannah POV(later that day)

The party was in full swing and I was being passed around by everyone, getting birthday wishes and hugs. I hadn't really seen Pepper all night except for glances of him, I was starting to get impatient. I looked around the party trying to find him when I felt hands wrap around my waist.

"Hey Beautiful." Pepper whispered in my ear and I turned with a smile to look at him.

"Hey, where have you been all night?" I snuggled into his chest.

"With my dad, talking to some other ranchers. Why did you miss me?" He teased.

"I did." I said. Pepper smiled at me.

"Good to know. I saw you getting hugged by a lot of other guys and thought I was off your mind." Pepper said, acting hurt.

"You're never off my mind." I reached up to kiss him.

"Good 'cause you're never off of mine." Pepper kissed me back. A slow song started and Pepper pulled me along to the dance floor.

We danced to the song and a few others before it got dark. When it got dark enough, Roger got everyone's attention and announced that they would be starting the fireworks now. I smiled up at Pepper, excited. I couldn't wait.

I followed everyone down to one of our pastures where we would be setting the fireworks off. Pepper sat out a blanket for us and pulled me down into his arms. I sat with my back against his chest and his arms around me.

Missy came and joined us as Roger went with a few other ranchers to let off the fireworks. It took them a few minutes to set up and then the first ones went up.

Green, pink and purple exploded in the sky and I gasped in wonder. I would never get over loving fireworks, they were absolutely amazing. I watched the fireworks in the comfort of Pepper's arms and they were really good. They even had shaped fireworks(stars) and the finale was great.

As everyone started to leave, I helped Missy clean up the mess. Roger and Pepper took down the tables and tents we had up. Missy and I did the dishes while the men checked on the animals for the night.

Pepper walked in the house and grabbed a piece of my birthday cake. "This is so good, I have to have another piece." Pepper said as he stuffed cake in his mouth.

I shook my head, fighting my smile as I wiped icing off his mouth. Pepper held the fork out for me and I took a bite. "It really is good, Missy." I told her after I chewed my food.

Missy beamed. "Well I'm glad you liked it Savannah." Missy had made two huge cakes for the party.

We cleaned up the rest of the mess inside the house and then we all went off to bed. "Be in soon." Pepper whispered into my ear as we hugged goodnight.

I showered then dressed in a tank top and sweatpants then laid down in bed. I fell asleep while waiting for Pepper and thinking about how great of a night it had been.

…...

Wednesday Morning(7 AM) Savannah POV

I woke up from my dream and felt tears running down my face. I looked around the dark room and my eyes fell on Pepper's face. It was just a dream. I sighed and wiped my face, I had been dreaming of my old life, little flickers of memories.

I slowly laid back down and Pepper put his arm around me while still asleep. Around nine he would be leaving to go back to Nevada but I didn't want to think about that. I gently pressed my lips to his cheek as he slept, I was falling for Pepper, and I couldn't help it. He had been my best friend forever and we knew everything about each other, we were basically back to the way it had been before we had been separated.

Pepper's eyes opened slowly and his sleepy smile was on his face. "Morning beautiful." He kissed my lips quickly then looked at the alarm clock. "What are you doing up so early? You know we aren't helping Dad today."

The boys who helped Roger were here this morning so we were off the hook. "I know, I just woke up and couldn't help but watch you while you were sleeping. You're cute." I cuddled closer to him.

"At least I don't talk in my sleep." Pepper tapped my nose with my finger. I froze.

"I talked in my sleep?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Pepper had a sad smile.

"What did I say?"

"You told me not to go, that you needed me here." Pepper answered softly. "That you didn't want me to go."

Tears blurred my vision. "I don't want you to, but I know you have to." My voice broke.

Pepper pulled me into his chest as the tears flowed. "Honey, it's gonna be okay. It'll be alright, I swear."

"I know." I tried to quiet myself. Pepper rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my hair.

Finally I was able to quiet myself and I looked up at Pepper's face. He looked torn. I knew I shouldn't make him feel that way, I shouldn't make him question his life at Riverbend. I would be okay when he left, I would have to be.

We laid there for awhile, just staring at each other then we got up when we heard Missy making breakfast. Pepper left the room while I changed into jeans and I grabbed one of Pepper's t-shirt. I put it on enjoying the smell of him.

Breakfast was pretty quiet between the three of us. Pepper and Missy talked mainly, I just kept quiet. Roger stopped in to say goodbye to Pepper since he would be out on the range when Pepper left.

"At least we'll see you this weekend, won't be too long before we see you again." Roger hugged Pepper. What did Roger mean?

"Oh yeah forgot to mention, we'll be seeing Pepper this weekend. We're going down to Nevada to the ranch where he works." Roger smiled at me.

I perked up. "We are?" I smiled at Pepper.

"Yep, Grace is having a bonfire with the neighbors she thought it would be nice for y'all to come down and see where I work." Pepper put his hand on my shoulder. Well that brightened my day at least a little bit.

Missy looked at the clock and then looked at Pepper. It was eight. "Better go get your stuff Pepper." Missy told him.

I walked with him and helped him pack all his clothes. "I like the shirt." Pepper teased me.

I remembered I was wearing his shirt and smiled. "Oh I guess I should change into my own shirt."

Pepper stopped me. "No, keep it. I like my shirt on you."

We looked at each other and then we were kissing each other hard, Pepper pushed me on the bed and I wrapped my hands in his hair. Pepper put his tongue in my mouth and I let him, I ran my hand over his shoulders and his chest. I felt his hands go up and down my sides.

We stopped looking at each other, breathless. That was a great goodbye kiss. Pepper helped me up then gently kissed my lips.

Wordlessly we gathered the rest of his things and took his bag to the truck. Missy got in the drivers side and I got in the middle and Pepper got in the passenger side. Time for the airport.

…...

I watched as Pepper gave the attendant his ticket and he waved once more at his mother and I. I waved, trying to keep the tears at bay, I wouldn't cry, not here.

Pepper hadn't said goodbye. He said see you this weekend which made me feel better. Missy had her arm around me and gently pulled me towards the truck as the plane got ready for take off.

This weekend couldn't get here fast enough, I already missed Pepper so much. I hurried to the truck as soon as we were outside, wanting to get home so I could ride Drizzle and let my emotions go. This would be a long two days.

…...

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm working on updating all my stories and I have lots of ideas for this story and a few others so hopefully I should be updating a lot! I hope to have at least Ripped Pictures done before December hopefully. Thank you for still reading and looking at my stories! It's nice knowing I still have people's interest! Anyways hoped you liked the chapter, even though it went a totally different way than I was going to do..lol.

Do you like Savannah and Pepper? Too much, too fast? Or okay? Let me know! Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and alerts for Ripped Pictures!

QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


End file.
